


Powers come with a price

by DearLittleRobin



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, Lance with ice powers, Langst, M/M, Major Character Injury, Shiro with air powers, The Team has powers, The others have powers too but those two are the only ones used hetr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 09:18:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12055920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DearLittleRobin/pseuds/DearLittleRobin
Summary: It was risky, he knew. Allura had told them multiple times that they should not use their powers in real battles yet. They weren't ready, there was still a lot of training ahead before they could control it properly. However, Lance would die before he let his family get hurt.





	Powers come with a price

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ella28](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ella28/gifts).



> FINALLY!!! Oh god it took me so long to make this loo Shout out to the amazing Ella28 who is the mind behind the idea for this fic which can be found here http://archiveofourown.org/works/11962425  
> I really like to answer fic requests, so feel free to send me some!

If there was one thing Lance knew for sure, it was that space was crazy.

Many were the times he imagined himself talking to his younger self, still a cargo pilot in the Garrison, and telling him "Hey, you're going to pilot a big blue lion in space someday! Oh and that's not all! This big lion will also give you  superpowers!"

Honestly, his younger self could probably accept the piloting alien ships part of the story, but he would never ever ever believe he would date Keith and Shiro in the future. Lance? Dating not only one, but two incredible handsome men? No way. Not in a million years.

But there he was.

So yeah, crazy things happened in space, but between dating hot people, flying cool spaceships and having amazing superpowers Lance couldn't really complain much.

Problem was, it wasn't only the fun type of crazy stuff that space gave him and his friends. 

The war they were fighting in was definitely crazy, however, it was far from fun.

"Lance! Your right!" Keith's worried voice screamed.

Lance dodged as another blast passed way too close to his head. He sent a silent thanks to Keith and focused back on shooting the enemy.

The Galra were really outdoing themselves that time: for every soldier Lance took down, two more appeared. He was getting tired and, judging for how hard they were breathing, everyone else was too. They needed to end that fight quickly.

"Shiro!"

Everything seemed to slow down as Lance turned to look at their leader. The blast went straight to his shoulder, hitting it with full force and making Shiro fall with a scream of pain.

Then it was total caos. Keith screamed and ran towards their fallen teammate as Hunk tried to cover him, but then he needed cover and as Pidge tried to stop a soldier she too was shot.

Lance could only watch as his teammates started to fall. He could feel the panic rising up inside his body. They would all die and he couldn't do any- No.

He still had one more trick.

It was risky, he knew. Allura had told them multiple times that they should not use their powers in real battles yet. They weren't ready, there was still a lot of training ahead before they could control it properly. However, Lance would die before he let his family get hurt.  
His bayard hit the ground as he clenched his fists tightly and closed his eyes, just like he trained so many times before. When he opened  them again they were as white as the ice, shining with power. He let the ice rise, entire walls of it, the temperature dropped as cold winds started shaking everything around him. His name was being called from somewhere but he didn't pay attention to that, too consumed in his task to really listen to anything.

 _Protect them, protect them, protect them_ , Lance repeated over and over inside his head as he dizimated the army and at the same time maintained a thick wall of ice to protect his team from the blasts. A giant ice soldier appeared from the ground, attacking the soldiers who were still standing .

It could've been minutes, but if felt like hours. Lance could physically feel his energy being drained but he didn't stop. His team was still in danger, his lovers were still in danger.

_Protect them, protect them, protect them_

"Lance!"

Suddenly, the power stopped as if it was turned off by that voice screaming his name. Lance blinked and looked back to where Shiro was, clutching his shoulder with blood on his hands and a worried expression in his face. Keith was  by his side, already standing up to run towards Lance.

That was the last thing Lance saw before closing his eyes and welcoming the darkness.

+++

If there was one thing Shiro knew for sure, it was that space was dangerous.

The moment he was chosen to be the pilot for the Kerberos mission, he was immediately showered in information about the risks and dangers of the mission, how deadly everything was. One Galra abduction later and the list of dangerous things space had to offer only got bigger.

Now he was fighting a space war and risking his life every time he entered the enormous black lion he piloted. He also had powers somehow, powers that, according to Allura, were so strong he would be able destroy entire fleets when he controlled them better. Powers like that were dangerous, because Shiro did not trust himself enough to be given so much responsibility.

If all of that wasn't enough, Shiro was dating two of his teammates. It wasn't as if he wasn't happy with them, oh no, Shiro was just he had never been happier, but the complications of a relationship put everything at risk. Feelings were dangerous, feelings made people take risky decisions, feelings made people's judgment cloudy. Feelings made Lance overuse his powers. Feelings made Lance finish a battle that should have lasted hours in a couple of minutes.

Feelings made Lance save his teammates at the cost of his life. 

"He's not- Shiro he's not- _he's not breathing_ "

Lance was so cold, too cold. It seemed that he had been dead for ages, a corpse waiting to be found in the snow. That didn't stop Shiro, though. He needed to put air inside Lance's lungs. Air, oxygen, _breathe_ Lance, breathe.

Someone was screaming something but Shiro didn't pay attention. He needed to concentrate, Lance needed him. _Breath in, breath out_. The boy was still so cold when Shiro took him in his arms. _Breath in, breath out._ Shiro's legs trembled as he carried Lance, his teammate, his lover. _Breath in, breath out._ Keith said something to him, he couldn't hear what he was saying. _Breath in, breath out_. The blue lion appeared. _Breath in, breath out_.  One of her eyes was off, two of her legs had wires coming out of them, there were holes all over her. She shouldn't be out of repair that soon, but Shiro wasn't going to complain. _Breath in, breath out_. The cockpit trembled, Blue was going too fast. _Breath in, breath out_. Coran screamed, Allura shouted orders, the paladins ran. _Breath in, breath out._

When Lance was finally inside a healing pod, Shiro let the air stop. He blinked twice and looked at the status in front of him.

Alive.

Shiro smiled.

+++

If there was one thing Keith knew for sure, it was that space was scary.

Space was enormous. If you were alone there, no one would hear you scream. Some places had no light. Space took his mom away and didn't give her back. Space took Shiro away and didn't give back for year. Space made him fight a war, made him see the people he loved risk their life's everyday, made him see his family get hurt again and again. Space was so big and it was so full of evil creatures that craved for blood and death.

Their last mission was the scariest Keith had ever been to. He remembered thinking to himself how he was definitely going to die as he saw Red take blow after blow. He remembered the fear that took over his body as he saw Blue shut down completely , as he saw Black's wing floating without the lion it was attached to. He remembered closing his eyes and waiting for it to end, trying his hardest to find comfort in the smallest possibility he would still see Shiro and Lance in the after life. It was a miracle that made the Castle go back on and gave it enough power to wormhole them to safety.

The Lions were completely out of commission and that was scary. They couldn't stop fighting though, so they would still go on missions without them and that was scarier.

But, without doubt, the scariest thing Keith had to endure in those few days was almost losing Lance.

See his body there, lying still, no rise and fall of his chest, no smile on his face, no screams of "Yeah! We did it!". See Shiro become unresponsive as he carried the corpse of their lover.

Keith was so scared on that day and even when the pod told him Lance was alive and Shiro turned to him, a smile on his face, and told him things would be okay the fear didn't leave him. It wouldn't leave until Lance was out of the pod, until Lance laid down with Shiro and Keith again, until Keith was able to kiss those soft lips again, hug the boy he loved so much again.

Keith stayed scared for a week and two days but when the pod finally opened, he couldn't contain the smile that formed on his face.

+++

If there was one thing Lance, Keith and Shiro knew for sure, it was that they were completely in love.

There was no doubt, no hesitancy, no second thoughts as they said their I love you's.It was love. No doubt. No hesitancy. No second thoughts.That love gave them all so much happiness, so much confidence, so much comfort.

But it also gave then pain. A lot of it.

Seeing Lance in that healing pod and having no idea on when he would wake up was destroying Shiro and Keith. Everyone could see it. They weren't the only ones affected by Lance's absence of course, but it was clear that they were hit the hardest.

Keith cried on the first day he woke up without Lance kissing the top of his nose and calling him sweetheart. Shiro's nightmares were getting worse, he was spending more time awake. The team still ate together, but it was quiet, boring, nobody stayed too long.

And then the pod opened and Lance came out.

He was confused, a bit dizzy, but okay. He fell right into Shiro's waiting arms and he smiled when he looked up to his lover.

"Missed me?" He asked, voice rough from the lack of use.

Shiro answered with a hug. Keith joined in and then Hunk and Pidge and Coran and Allura. Nobody said anything, but they didn't need to. Lance understood and he hugged back.

He loved them too.


End file.
